Hans/Gallery
Images of Hans from Frozen. Promotional Material Frozen hans 2013.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground11.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Frozen hans.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg frozen_ver8_xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Frozen-Hans.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png HANS2.png Hanswall.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg Frozen In Theaters in 3D Thanksgiving Banner.jpg Animation Hans-sitron.jpg|"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Hans' first appearance and line hans and sitron.jpg|"Are you sure?" Hans with his horse helping Anna.jpg Meethans.jpg|"Thank goodness" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333_4_3_rx513_c680x510.jpg|"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" Anna-hans-awkward.png 99764348.jpg|Anna meets Hans Hans meeting anna.jpg Anna meeting Hans.jpg Hans-just-you.jpg|"Just you?" Hans with sitron.jpg Hans with sitron 2.jpg|Uh oh Prince hans smile.jpg Hanscoronation.jpg|Hans waves to Anna awkwardly Tyecoronation.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg|"Glad I caught you" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2532.jpg Annadancewithhans.png 5542267.jpg Anna-punch-Hans 1.png|Anna accidentally gestures Hans in the face Hans-Smile-Anna.png Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o10 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o2 1280.jpg Hans-anna-date.png Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o1 1280.jpg|Hans and Anna on their "date" Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o10 1280.png|"I would never shut you out" tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o5_1280.png|"I love crazy" Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o4 1280.png|Anna: All my live have been a series of doors in my face Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o3 1280.png|Anna: And then suddenly I bump into you tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o2_1280.png|"I was thinking the same thing" Frozen-2013-hans-love-is-a-open-door.JPG|''I've been searching my whole life...'' tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o1_1280.png|''...to find my own place'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o9 1280.png|''Maybe it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o8 1280.png|(Anna: But with you) But with you Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o7 1280.png|''And it's nothing like I've ever known before'' Tumblr mwenit6qoe1rczby5o2 1280.png|''Love is an open door!'' Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o5 1280.jpg|''Love is an open door!'' Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o3 1280.jpg|(Anna: With you!) With you! (Anna: With you!) With you! Frozen_anna_and_hans.jpg Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o6 1280.png Tumblr mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o8 1280.png Frozen_anna_and_hans4.jpg anna-hans-sandwiches.png|Anna: "Sandwiches" Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o1 1280.png|(Anna: I've never met someone) Who thinks so much like me Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o2 1280.png Liaod.jpg|''Jinx! Jinx again!'' Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o4 1280.png|''Our mental synchronization...'' Tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o3_1280.jpg|''...Can have but one explanation'' Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o6 1280.jpg|''You-'' (Anna: And I-'') ''Were-'' (Anna: ''Just-'') ''Meant to be Frozen_anna_and_hans2.jpg Tumblr mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o7 1280.jpg|(Anna: Say good-bye...) Say good-bye... Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o5 1280.png|Hans and Anna's shadows Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o7 1280.png|''...To the pain of the past'' Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o8 1280.png|''We don't have to feel it...'' Tumblr mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o9 1280.png|''...Anymore!'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o1 1280.png|''Love is an open door!'' Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o5 1280.jpg|''Love is an open door!'' Frozen_anna_and_hans3.jpg Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o2 1280.png|''Life can be so much more!'' (Anna: With you!) With you!! (Anna: With you!!!) With you!!!! Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o6 1280.jpg|''Love is...'' Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o4 1280.png|''...An open door'' Hans and Anna's hands Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o3 1280.png Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o8 1280.jpg Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o5 1280.png|"Can I say something crazy?" Tumblr mx1jzjMkRW1skn0yko1 1280.png Tumblr mziki0576m1tpv2c0o6 1280.png|"Will you marry me?" Wewanttogetmarried.png vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png|Hans' smile fades away when Elsa interrupts Anna Queen_Elsa_Princess_Anna_and_Prince_Hans.jpg Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Whyicannotalthoughbecausethelove.png 3461356.jpg Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg 453/5665.jpg|Hans witnesses Elsa's power 442344.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg 23455544.jpg|Trying to stop Elsa vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h25m38s106.png|Hans and Anna look at Elsa flee Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg|"The fjord" 53246655.jpg Hans-anna-_party-over.jpg Frozen-_2013-_hans-_anna.JPG Hans-anna-i'm completely ordinary.jpg|"That's right, she is..." vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h27m27s145.png|"... In - in the best way!" Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-17h59m07s95.png 46765455.jpg Frozen-hans.jpg 456533.jpg Prince hans-helping.jpg Hans-in-arendelle.jpg Indebtedhans.jpg Hans-royal guards 2.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-12-08h30m14s179.png|''"There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall."'' Hans-royal guards.jpg Hans-guards.jpg Hans-guards-the-duke-thugs.jpg Hansthedukeofweselton.jpg Hansthedukeofweselton2.jpg Hans-image-hans-36138058-628-269.png 2827333636.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg Tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco7_1280.png princess anna give orders 2.jpg|"Princess Anna has given her orders..." princess anna give orders 3.jpg Duke-weselton-and-your thugs.jpeg Duke_of_weselton_scolding.jpg Duke-of-weselton-and-hans.jpg Hans-protect-_arendelle-from-treason.jpg Hansincharge.jpg|"Do not question the princess..." Hans-angry.jpg|"She left in charge, and will not hesitate to protect to Arendelle from treason" Hans-the-duke-treason.jpg|The Duke: "¿Treason?" Hans-treason.jpg|The Duke scared Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5825.jpg Hansandtheduke-thugs.jpg Horse-hans.jpg Hans-easy-boy.jpg Hans-easy-boy 2.jpg Hans-easy-boy 3.jpg Hans-easy-boy 4.jpg Hans-easy-boy 5.jpg Prince-hans-anna 's horse.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5862.jpg Hans-volunteers1.jpg Hans-volunteers2.jpg Hans-volunteers3.jpg Hans-volunteers4.jpg Hansarmy.jpg 4642666.jpg|Hans' army reaches the Ice Palace Hans-sitron-arrivying-ice-palace.jpg Tumblr_n1kru8HSxL1ry7whco3_500.jpg|"Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen" Hans_with_sitron.png |"Do you understand?" Hans arrivying at ice palace.jpg Hans_marshmallow_sitron.jpg tumblr_n1r2zyXFEx1ry7whco7_1280.png Frozen-2013-screencap.jpg Hans-surprised.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8205.jpg Marshmallow hans.jpg Hans-marshmallow-angry.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8211.jpg Hans-royal-guards-marshmallow.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8245.jpg Frozen Hans Marshmallow Screencap.jpg 4587643.jpg|Hans vs Marshmallow Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-35979217-1280-720 (1).jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps-8248.jpg Tumblr n1r02i8o471ry7whco2 1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8318.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg Hansmarshmallow1.jpg Hans-fighting-with-marshmallow.png Hansmarshmallow2.jpg tumblr_n1r2zyXFEx1ry7whco9_1280.png Hansmarshmallow3.jpg Marshmallow-defeated1.jpg Marshmallow-defeated2.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg marshmallow-and-hans-run.png marshmallow-and-hans-run2.png Hans-marshmallow-cliff.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-02-20h24m40s134.png|Hans is saved Elsa-frozen-trailer-hans-elsa-palace.png 34564456.jpg|Facing Elsa the Snow Queen Hans-Queen Elsa.png|"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans looking Elsa and Duke of weselton thug.png|Notices a thug getting a clear shot at Elsa Snow Queen Hans.png|"I couldn't just let them kill you" Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png hans-and Snow Queen.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png Elsa-Hans.png|"If you could just stop the Winter" elsa and hans.PNG|"Bring back Summer, Please!" Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8800.jpg The-dignitaries-with-hans.png Ifanythinghans.jpg hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco6_1280.png Anna explaning things.jpg Hans realizing.jpg 87345655.jpg Hans-betrayal-to-anna 1.jpg|"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you" HansBetrayel.jpg|Hans reveals his true colors Hans-betrayal-to-anna 2.jpg 2014-01-12_05.12.16_am.png|Hans walking to the window to close the curtains hans-mirror.png|"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere..." Hans-candel-Anna.jpg|"As heir..." frozenhans2.jpg|"...Elsa was preferable of course..." Hans-anna-fire.png|"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that!" frozenhans.jpg|"I figured after we married..." vlcsnap-2014-03-02-13h29m54s229.png|"I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa." hans-reveals-true-intentions1.png|"But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her." hans-reveals-true-intentions2.png|"All that's left now is to... kill Elsa and bring back summer." Hansbetrayel.jpg|"You're no match for Elsa." hans-reveals-true-intentions3.png|"I, on other hand, am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction" hans-reveals-true-intentions4.png|"Oh... I already have" Hanslieing.jpg|Hans pretends to grieve Anna's "death" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Hans with the Duke of Weselton and the Irish dignitary. Tragichans.jpg Hans-sentenced-to-elsa.png Furioushans.jpg|Angry to discovers Elsa escaped Elsaandhans.jpg|"Elsa!" Hans-elsa-storm.jpg Hans-elsa-you-cant-run.jpg|"You can't run from this" Prince-hans-and-elsa.png|"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!" Tumblr_n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco3_1280.png|"I tried to save her but it was too late." Tumblr_n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco6_1280.png|"Your sister is dead beacuse of you" Queen_elsa_with_hans.jpg Tumblr_n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco9_1280.png Elsa-frozen-trailer-elsa-fall-1024x455.png|Hans causes Elsa's despair Hans-elsa-hd.png Hans-elsa-the-fjord.jpg Hans-elsa1.jpg Hans-elsa2.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-13h21m50s114.png|Hans preparing to kill Elsa... Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg|...and claim Arendelle as his own. Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg Hans-with-your-sword.jpg Hans-broken-sword.jpg Hanselsaanna1.jpg Tumblr mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo1 1280.png|The impact of the sword and ice knocked him out (note: if you look closely, you can see his body) Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10446.jpg 2014-01-12_04.26.48_am.png|"Anna?" 2014-01-12_04.27.06_am.png|"But she froze your heart." 2014-01-12_04.27.20_am.png|Anna: "The only frozen heart around here is yours." Hans-Anna.png|Hans seems confused by Anna's words Tumblr_n0pu6mdbm91r2wefoo1_500.png Tumblr_mzw5bypOB11qi6b5eo1_1280.png 2014-01-12_04.27.57_am.png|Anna punches Hans in the face... Anna_punches_hans.jpg Anna-punch-hans.jpg 2014-01-12_04.28.19_am.png|...causing him to fall overboard. Hans-buckethead.jpg Hansjailed.jpg|Hans gets locked up to face punishment for his treachery. Stock Art Frozen elsa anna hans.gif Annahansdancing.gif Frozen hans anna.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif Hans.gif Concept art Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo2_1280.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno2 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxddffffJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o1_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o9_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o2_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o4_1280.jpg.jpg Hansconcept_disney.jpg tumblr_mw5yqqJB5L1sjpb1yo2_1280.jpg.jpg Hans_ArtofFrozen.jpg Hans_Concept_Frozen13.jpg tumblr_mza3ev2Fqu1qetpbso1_1280.jpg tumblr_mza3ev2Fqu1qetpbso2_1280.jpg tumblr_mza3ev2Fqu1qetpbso3_1280.jpg Frozen_development.jpg Anna and hans concept art.jpg Video games frozenfreefallhans.jpg|Hans in Frozen Free Fall Merchandise Hans Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg 2356655.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Book illustrations Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527384-500-308.png|Hans shows who he really is File:Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527395-406-500.png|Hans about to kill Elsa Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527383-500-295.png|Hans w/ Anna before he reveals who he really is tumblr_inline_msz116nCaW1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mwbr4mjLJv1rczby5o9_1280.jpg tumblr_mwbr4mjLJv1rczby5o10_1280.jpg tumblr_mwbrjqwBZ21rczby5o5_1280.jpg FROZEN color p10 11.jpg.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast3.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast.jpg Frozen Storybook Elsa4.jpg e7dc56b9c7fb8fc6e365498582bfe777.jpg Tumblr mtb1wmpztm1ry7whco1 r1 500.png Storybook Anna-Elsa Hand.jpg hans-guards.png Hans-boat. Jpg hans-marshmallow-book-illustration.jpg tumblr_mwbqxx1o0G1rczby5o10_1280.jpg Annaicyadventure 19.jpg Annaicyadventure 15.jpg Annaicyadventure 2.jpg Annaicyadventure 1.jpg tumblr_inline_muqwftaD0L1qgg2ne.jpg|Kristoff vs. Hans Category:Character galleries